


Iron Curtain

by Bomzhechmo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, Sexual Frustration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomzhechmo/pseuds/Bomzhechmo
Summary: Отчаянные времена, подумал Цукишима, требуютотчаянныхрешений.(Жить под одной крышей с Куроо и Бокуто невыносимо, поэтому Акааши с Цукишимой решили устроить заговор. Но все пошло не по плану.)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 17





	Iron Curtain

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Iron Curtain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413241) by [punybastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punybastard/pseuds/punybastard). 



**ПЕРВЫЙ ЭТАП: РАЗРАБОТКА СТРАТЕГИИ**

В восемь утра Цукишима созвал экстренное совещание. Он попросил Акааши встретиться с ним в его любимой кофейне, которая была единственным местом в их районе, где готовили приличный капучино. За окном с деревьев медленно, кружась, падали листья, пока он наслаждался своим кофе и планировал хладнокровное убийство.

— Привет, — сказал Акааши, усаживаясь напротив. Он взглянул на Цукишиму и, заметив тёмные круги у него под глазами, опустил взгляд на чашку горячего кофе (со сливками, без сахара), которую тот ему заказал. — В чем дело?

— Я, — начал Цукишима и переплел пальцы рук, — больше не могу с ними жить.

Бледное лицо Акааши тут же озарилось пониманием.

— Да, — согласился он. — Пора что-то с этим делать.

Они сделали по глотку кофе. Цукишима на мгновение задумался о Куроо, лежащем в кровати и спокойно пускающем слюни, и, судя по лицу Акааши, тот сейчас тоже думал о своей собственной проблеме. Он не просто так попросил встретиться пораньше — их парни пробудут в отключке еще по крайней мере два с половиной часа, и это даст им достаточно времени, чтобы спланировать их медленную, болезненную смерть. Или просто мучения. Бесконечные мучения. Прямо сейчас Цукишима был не очень милосердным.

— Если они устроят еще один спонтанный вечер караоке, я задушу их шнурами от микрофонов.

— И больше никаких экспериментов с микроволновкой, — добавил Акааши. Недавно у них сломалась третья по счету.

— Больше никакого _алко-желе_ , — стиснув зубы, сказал Цукишима.

— Больше никаких картонных мужиков, — продолжил Акааши, скривив губы. Кей подумал о Пирсе Броснане в натуральную величину, стоящем у них с Куроо в шкафу, и содрогнулся.

— Но самое главное, — сказал он, — _больше никаких пранков_.

Акааши кивнул. Наверно он был сыт ими по горло не меньше Цукишимы. Они не знали, как это началось, а ничтожные обезьяньи мозги Бокуто и Куроо не помнили и тем более, но уже примерно целую вечность они беспрерывно обменивались своими гребаными пранками, которые в большинстве случаев заканчивались тем, что рушили его (или Акааши) планы.

Вот список всех случаев за последние несколько месяцев, которые запомнились Цукишиме: Бокуто опустошает все коробки с хлопьями и засыпает в них наполнитель для лотка. Куроо крадет все презервативы из комнаты Бокуто и Акааши и кладет на их место бесплатные мини-библии. Бокуто заполняет комнату Куроо и Цукишимы воздушными шариками, наполненными водой, на полметра в высоту. Куроо оборачивает абсолютно все предметы в комнате Бокуто и Акааши в блестящую рождественскую упаковочную бумагу. Бокуто заменяет дезодорант, зубную пасту и шампунь Куроо на сырный соус. Куроо подмешивает кислотно-синий краситель в химозный гель для волос Бокуто.

Их парни каждый раз клялись, что больше не будут, что _всё_ , на этот раз война окончена навсегда, но через пару недель один из них обязательно придумывал какой-то новый способ превратить жизнь Цукишимы в общажный ад. Он провел всю прошлую ночь без сна, постоянно ворочаясь, потому что его чертова квартира провоняла эпоксидной смолой промышленной прочности из-за блестящего плана Куроо приклеить все гири Бокуто к стойке для их хранения.

— А мы не можем их просто выгнать?

— Слишком много шума, — ответил Акааши. — И они просто пойдут доставать Савамуру.

Цукишима допил свой капучино.

— Ну, не знаю. Мы можем пригрозить, что съедем.

— Не поверят.

— Бойкот?

— Никогда не помогало.

Он нахмурился. Акааши был прав. У них не было рабочих идей. Крики не помогали. Ничего не помогало. Их парни были неисправимы.

— Хотя, — сказал Акааши, глядя в свою чашку, но явно думая о чем-то другом. Он на секунду замер и что-то задумчиво промычал. Цукишима терпеливо ждал, пока тот соберется с мыслями.

— Ты помнишь… — он медленно начал заново, — тот курс классической литературы, который нам пришлось дополнительно взять?

Брови Кея сошлись у переносицы.

— Его еще вел тот профессор, который всегда выглядел пьяным?

— Да. Но, — продолжил Акааши, — ты помнишь _Лисистрату_?

Он помнил, но совсем немного.

— Та странная пьеса о гречанках?

Акааши допил кофе и встал.

— Мне нужно по делам. Поищи про нее.

И он ушел. Цукишиме нравился Акааши, но этот парень иногда был таким невыносимо загадочным. Он достал телефон и погуглил «Лисистрату».

Пьеса о гречанках.

Пьеса о гречанках, _отказавшихся заниматься сексом, чтобы уберечь своих мужей от войны_. Они соблазняли и отвлекали их. Мучали томительным ожиданием.

Буквально несколько мгновений спустя через его мозг, забитый лишь желанием спать и убивать, прошла искра озарения.

Он написал Акааши: _начинаем сегодня_.

И где-то через секунду ему пришел ответ: _они будут страдать_.

Выходя из кафе, Цукишима натянул шарф повыше, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

**ВТОРОЙ ЭТАП: НАЧАЛО БОЕВЫХ ДЕЙСТВИЙ**

Они не скрывались.

Хотя им и не надо было. Куроо с Бокуто были не самыми наблюдательными людьми. Но Цукишима все равно решил быть осторожным — он поднял этот вопрос пока Куроо что-то читал, небрежно упомянув, что хотел бы на некоторое время прекратить заниматься сексом. Это тут же привлекло внимание его парня. Он нахмурился, но Цукишима пожал плечами и сказал, что читал о пользе перерывов, уверяя его, что это лишь на какое-то время.

Куроо был явно растерян, но все равно согласился и вернулся к чтению. Цукишима почти почувствовал укол вины, наблюдая, как тот корпит над учебником по прецедентам со сползшими на кончик носа очками для чтения. В общем и целом, он был очень милым и заботливым.

Цукишима сделал глубокий вдох. Почувствовав запах промышленного клея от последнего пранка, он решил, что вообще-то нет, он совсем не чувствовал себя виноватым.

-

Следующим утром он взялся за приготовление блинчиков, рассчитав время так, чтобы они с Акааши успели закончить две порции как раз в тот момент, когда у Бокуто и Куроо сработали бы будильники, и они, зевающие и полуголые, пришли бы к ним на кухню.

— Ооо, черт возьми, да, _блинчики_ , — сказал Куроо, вытащив из холодильника апельсиновый сок и отпив прямо из коробки.

Бокуто немного пошатывался, но, услышав это, сразу оживился.

— Кто-то сказал блинчики?

— Слишком поздно, — проглотив последний кусок, сказал Цукишима. — Мы думали, вы спите.

— У тебя на лице взбитые сливки, — вмешался в разговор Акааши и наклонился через стол, чтобы вытереть подбородок Цукишимы. Поднеся пальцы к губам, он начал слизывать крем медленными, осторожными движениями языка.

— У тебя тоже, — небрежно сказал Цукишима и протянул руку, чтобы сделать то же самое. А потом принялся ссасывать сладость с двух пальцев, совершенно не торопясь. Когда он медленно, с влажным хлюпаньем, вытащил их изо рта, то встретился с остекленевшим взглядом Куроо.

— Так… никаких блинчиков? — спросил Бокуто очень-очень тихим голосом.

— Простите, — лучезарно улыбнувшись, сказал Цукишима. — В следующий раз.

-

— Безжалостный, — сказал Цукишима несколько часов позже, когда пошел за стаканом молока и увидел на диване Акааши, печатающего доклад. На нем был мягкий, растянутый свитер, низко обрамляющий его горло и ключицы, волейбольные наколенники Бокуто и ничего больше.

Акааши невесело улыбнулся.

— Спасибо. Взбитые сливки были хорошей идеей.

Когда Бокуто вышел из ванной, что-то крича, Цукишима с предельной внимательностью принялся наблюдать за тем, как тот замедлился, а затем остановился, как его зрачки расширились, рот беззвучно открывался и закрывался, показывая, что ход его мыслей полностью сошел с рельсов.

— Удачи, — с показным безразличием сказал Цукишима. — С докладом.

— Ага, — сказал Акааши, и с его бледного плеча соскользнул свитер. — Тебе тоже.

Бокуто выглядел сокрушенным. Проходя мимо него, Цукишима похлопал беднягу по плечу.

-

Через две минуты после того, как Цукишима начал принимать душ, раздался стук в дверь.

— Что? — прокричал он, выключив воду.

— Ты тут надолго? У меня занятия через двадцать пять минут, и мне очень нужно принять душ.

Цукишима обернул полотенце вокруг талии и открыл дверь. Там стоял Акааши, выглядящий совершенно спокойным. За его плечом Цукишима заметил их соседей, сидящих на диване и занятых жестокой битвой в Марио Карт.

— Я только начал, — с его груди соскользнул комок пены, подчеркивая его точку зрения.

— Ничего страшного, — пожал плечами Акааши. — Мы можем принять душ вместе.

— Конечно, — сказал Цукишима и закрыл дверь как раз в тот момент, когда Куроо с Бокуто обернулись.

Разумеется они не стали принимать вместе душ. Он смыл с волос шампунь, и Акааши остался достаточно надолго, чтобы успеть намокнуть, но по большей части он просто умылся, почистил зубы щеткой и нитью и просто убивал время, пока Акааши сидел на крышке унитаза и редактировал статьи Википедии со своего телефона.

Они вышли через двенадцать минут, одетые только во влажные полотенца.

— Что-то не так? — Цукишима налил себе стакан воды, когда Акааши ушел в свою комнату, напевая что-то под нос.

— Вы только что приняли душ вместе, — хрипло сказал Куроо. — Вы просто… просто. Приняли душ. Друг с другом.

— _Когда же это безумие кончится_ , — приглушенно простонал Бокуто, спрятав лицо в диване и забыв о видеоигре.

— Экономия воды очень важна, — сказал Цукишима.

Куроо издал звук чистого, неприкрытого страдания. Удовлетворившись этим, Цукишима ушел, чтобы одеться.

-

— Просыпайся.

— Ммпфх? — Куроо глубже зарылся в подушки, которые прижимал к голове во сне.

— Я сказал просыпайся. Мы идем на пробежку, — Цукишима встал и надел футболку. На красном дисплее его прикроватных часов было 5:55.

Куроо не сделал ни малейшего движения, чтобы встать с кровати, поэтому он сорвал с него одеяло, игнорируя протестующие вопли.

— Это ведь ты постоянно достаешь меня насчет повышения выносливости. Вставай.

— Они новые, — сказал Куроо, сонно щурясь, когда они вышли за дверь.

— Мои старые шорты сели после стирки, — сказал Цукишима, полагаясь на полное незнание Куроо о том, как работает прачечная. — Эти были со скидкой.

Это было правдой, но он купил их не только из-за скидки. Черно-белые спортивные шорты на три размера меньше нужного на его бледных бедрах казались настолько короткими, насколько это вообще было возможно, не становясь абсолютно неприличными.

— Мне нравится, — Куроо зевнул.

Цукишима улыбнулся про себя.

— Я, — задыхаясь, сказал Куроо двадцать минут спустя, когда они остановились, чтобы отдохнуть, — ненавижу. Эти шорты.

— Да, мне они тоже не очень нравятся, — согласился он и сделал глоток воды. — Слишком свободные. Наверно я их выброшу.

— Не смей, — с чувством выдохнул Куроо. — Я ненавижу тебя.

— Почему? Я был слишком быстрым? — Цукишиме было немного его жаль. Он всю дорогу специально бежал немного впереди Куроо, предоставляя ему лучший обзор. Не то чтобы у Цукишимы была какая-то выдающаяся задница, но А) он знал, что нравится Куроо и Б) шорты не могли стать еще короче, не превратившись в стринги.

Куроо глянул на него из-под челки, уперев руки в колени и пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

— Это все часть твоей… твоей штуки. Пыточной кампании. Заставляешь меня страдать.

Цукишима выгнул бровь.

— Что? Ранний подъем, пробежка? На самом деле все не так уж плохо, ты просто ленивый.

— Просто скажи, что тебе надо, — простонал он.

Цукишима вытянул руки над головой. Это абсолютно случайно заставило его футболку задраться и обнажить плоский живот и крепкие бедра. Шорты почти ничего не прикрывали.

— Я просто пытаюсь держать нас в форме.

— Ты такой козел.

— Не отставай, дорогой, — сказал Цукишима, подтягивая шорты выше, и снова перешел на бег.

-

Входная дверь открылась и закрылась. Куроо захихикал над какой-то тупой шуткой Бокуто, но как только они зашли в комнату, их разговор прекратился.

 _Хорошо_ , подумал Цукишима, делая вид, что поглощен дерьмовым повтором «На куски», который они смотрели.

Наступила долгая пауза; единственные звуки исходили от вентилятора и телевизора. Они с Акааши невозмутимо лизали мороженое.

— Всему должен быть предел, — наконец сказал Бокуто. Шеф-повар на экране заливалась слезами.

— На улице жарко, — ровно сказал Акааши.

Он был прав. На улице было жарко, стоял пик жары, накапливающийся уже неделю или типа того. Наверно, это был последний такой период жары в этом году. Было почти достаточно жарко, чтобы оправдать то, как Акааши с Цукишимой развалились на диване и друг на друге, чавкая фруктовым мороженым. Они надели свои боевые доспехи: Цукишима был в тонкой, полупрозрачной майке и новых коротких шортах, которые так любил Куроо, а Акааши — в невероятно узких обрезанных джинсах и бледно-розовой футболке с надписью «SUMMER FUN! SUMMER FUN! SUMMER FUN!», обрезанной под кроп-топ. Ему очень шло.

Бокуто, похоже, был с этим согласен, судя по тому, как он с глухим стуком упал на колени. Шеф-повар вылетела с раунда первых блюд.

— Она мне все равно не нравилась, — сказал Цукишима, слизывая [красный краситель №40](https://ru.drderamus.com/red-dye-40-14886) с нижней губы.

Акааши что-то согласно промычал. Скорее всего он не мог говорить из-за того, что эскимо у него во рту находилось гораздо глубже, чем нужно.

Куроо, кажется, пытался глубоко дышать.

— Ты в порядке, пупсик? — с невозмутимым видом спросил Цукишима.

Когда он наконец заговорил, то звучал как человек, которому больше незачем жить.

— Вы что, побрили ноги?

— Волосы повышают внутреннюю температуру тела, — спокойно сказал Акааши.

— Мы много чего побрили, — добавил Цукишима. — Тепловой удар — это не шутки.

Бокуто согнулся пополам, хватаясь за ногу Куроо для опоры. Куроо просто стоял и смотрел вверх, вверх и сквозь потолок, как измученный человек, ищущий милосердия.

**ТРЕТИЙ ЭТАП: ТОЧКА РАЗНОГЛАСИЯ**

— Нет, — сказал Куроо. — Нет, ни в коем случае.

— Это и наша квартира тоже, — сказал Акааши, раскатывая коврик для йоги перед диваном.

— Ребят, _это уже жестоко_ , — Бокуто захныкал.

— Все не обязательно должно быть так, — Цукишима раскатал рядом свой, закрывая Куроо и Бокуто обзор телевизора.

Акааши пожал плечами.

— Мы в любое время можем прийти к соглашению.

— Я не собираюсь вас слушать, _террористы_ , — прошипел Куроо.

— Ну не знаю, чувак, — сказал Бокуто, не сводя глаз с задницы Акааши, когда тот коснулся пальцев ног. — Может быть, нам стоит их выслушать?

— Ни за что, — прорычал Куроо, вставая. Цукишима обернулся и наклонился вперед, вставая в позу собаки мордой вниз. Между ног он увидел, как Куроо остановился. Победа.

— Все, что мы просим, — начал Акааши, используя свой самый нейтральный тон для переговоров, и принял безупречную позу воина, — это чтобы вы оба поняли, насколько невыносимо с вами жить.

— Это неправда, чувак! — тут же вмешался Бокуто.

— Правда? — Цукишима повернулся к ним спиной и встал на одну ногу. — Вы не припоминаете ни одного случая, когда кто-то из вас причинял нам неудобства?

Куроо провел рукой по волосам.

— Ладно, ладно, это из-за того, что мы выбрасываем все из холодильника, чтобы освободить место для алко-желе?

Бокуто тоже попробовал угадать.

— Или это из-за того раза, когда мы смотрели Олимпиаду и разбили телек, пытаясь повторять за гимнастками?

— Нет? Может когда мы обмазались кремом для бритья и начали бороться в ванне?

Цукишима и Акааши переглянулись, но ничего не сказали, согласно их вечному негласному договору никогда не признавать, что тот случай на самом деле был довольно горячим.

— Это из-за того раза, когда мы купили одинаковые картонные фигуры Джеймса Бонда в натуральную величину? — рискнул Куроо.

— Или из-за того раза, когда я оставил Джеймса Бонда наблюдать за нами, эм, — Бокуто качнул головой в сторону их спальни, многозначительно подвигав бровями для Акааши. — Помнишь? Потому что это была чистая случайность, клянусь.

Взгляд Акааши обещал вечные страдания.

— Ладно, — сказал Куроо, вытирая слезы с глаз, когда его приступ смеха утих. — Вы в чем-то правы. Если мы сократим наши приколы — которые, кстати, делают нас придурковатыми и очень милыми — вы согласитесь на перемирие?

— Конечно, — сказал Цукишима, складывая ладони вместе. — Если вы прекратите все пранки.

— БРО, — закричал Бокуто.

— У нас есть _данное богом право_ пранковать друг друга! — Куроо забрызжал слюной, громко топнув. — Война Пранков — это историческая традиция! Ей уже столько лет! А вы… вы используете слишком жестокое и странное наказание.

— Вау, Тецу, твои юридические курсы действительно окупаются, — едко сказал Цукишима. — Эй, скажи, какая часть Женевской конвенции касается твоего члена?

В ответ тот высунул язык и громко, неприлично [фыркнул](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blowing_a_raspberry). Очень по-взрослому.

— Бокуто, давай, мы уходим.

— Уходим? — рассеянно спросил Бокуто. — Э-э, то есть да. Мы уходим.

— Увидимся позже, — мягко сказал Акааши и, удерживая зрительный контакт с Бокуто, сел на идеальный шпагат.

Бокуто издал звук писклявой игрушки, которую ударили ножом, но Куроо схватил его за куртку, и тот пошел за ним.

— Хотите закончить войну? — заявил Куроо, тыча в них пальцем. — _Вы еще не видели войны._

— Что? — спросил Акааши через несколько секунд после того, как захлопнулась дверь.

— Я и не знал, что ты такой гибкий, — ответил Цукишима, пялясь.

— Ну, теперь знаешь, — раздраженно сказал он. — Помоги мне встать. Нам нужно переосмыслить стратегию.

**ЧЕТВЕРТЫЙ ЭТАП: ОТВЕТНЫЙ УДАР**

— Это не сработает, — сказал Акааши с непроницаемым выражением лица.

— Что не сработает? — Бокуто взял в руки огромные гантели.

— И ты что-нибудь сломаешь, — добавил Акааши.

— Конечно, нет, — сказал Куроо, присев на корточки со штангой на плечах. К его груди прилипла мокрая от пота футболка. — Мы постояяяянно этим занимаемся.

— Просто два братана, — поддержал Бокуто, — тренируются в своей гостиной.

Его бицепсы напряглись, став размером с грейпфрут, когда он поднял вес.

— Ничего такого, — усмехнулся Куроо. Через влажную ткань Цукишима мог рассмотреть его пресс.

Закатив глаза, он ушел.

-

Вообще-то, все так и случилось. Это сработало, то есть. На следующий день Цукишима увидел на кухне Акааши, набирающего себе стакан воды. У него на голове была безошибочно узнаваемая вытраханная прическа.

Цукишима свирепо на него уставился.

— Он согласился на наши условия, — спокойно ответил Акааши. — Больше никаких пранков в нашей квартире. Я объявил перемирие.

Прежде чем уйти, он пристально взглянул Цукишиме в глаза.

— Остальное зависит от тебя.

Оставшись на кухне в одиночестве, Цукишима стиснул зубы. Он потерял своего союзника и знал, что Куроо не боялся грязно играть.

-

Кей проснулся на диване, чувствуя сонливость и тепло во всем теле. Он прижался к твердой, удобной груди, пока его крепко обнимали знакомые руки.

— Эй, соня, — кто-то проурчал рядом с его ухом. Когда он поднял взгляд, Куроо улыбнулся ему, проведя рукой по волосам. Похоже он заснул, пока они смотрели фильм.

— Что смешного, — пробормотал он и тут же понял, что у него стояк. Нешуточный такой стояк. Прижимающийся прямо к бедру Тецуро, так что тот, вне всяких сомнений, его замечал.

— Предал свою собственную команду, — пробормотал Куроо, и он был так близко, он был таким теплым, и, наверное, тоже очень твердым. Он провел пальцами по полоске кожи между футболкой Цукишимы и его боксерами — боже, Цукишима так сильно любил эти руки, это они были виноваты в том, что он поцеловал Куроо, даже не осознавая этого, думая лишь об этих широких горячих ладонях, о пальцах, медленно играющих с краем его рубашки, когда они могли бы быть на нем, в нем…

Нужно сосредоточиться. Это последнее, что Цукишима хотел сейчас сделать, но он все равно отстранился и слез с Куроо.

— Эй, ну что еще?

— Здесь все еще воняет промышленным клеем, — стиснув зубы, сказал Цукишима и ушел.

-

Следующим утром Цукишима смотрел на то, как поднимается и опускается грудь спящего Куроо, и даже не пытался игнорировать нежность, сжимающую его собственную грудь.

Он был несносным, невероятным оболтусом, и ухмылка, постоянно красующаяся у него на его лице, была максимально мудаческой, но на самом деле это не… это не все, чем его можно было описать. Конечно, он был тупым и чертовски громким, но не всегда. Цукишима помнил первые несколько раз, когда они пересекались взглядами — Куроо ухмылялся, а он притворялся равнодушным по другую сторону волейбольной сетки. Он думал, что Куроо был мудаком еще до того, как с ними случился тренировочный лагерь. И это действительно было так, но в то же время он был настолько хорошим человеком, что иногда Кей думал, что абсолютно его не заслуживает.

Кей давным давно научился не заводить себе кумиров, но блестящие глаза Куроо Тецуро после того, как тот блокировал действительно неплохой удар, или то, как он подмигивал другим командам и подкалывал их, пока тех не начинало трясти от чистого разочарования, или даже просто то, как он стоял на площадке, как будто принадлежал этому месту, облизывая губы в обещании победы, подводили Цукишиму к этому так близко, как он только мог себе это позволить. Нельзя было целоваться со своим кумиром за третьим спортзалом после дополнительной тренировки, вцепившись в его потную майку в знойную летнюю жару и проклиная его за то, что тот оставляет засосы, но никогда не останавливая его от этого, потому что в пятнадцать лет губы на шее Кея были сладкими и пьянящими, как пиво и басы ритмичной песни, а движения мышц спины под кончиками его пальцев были даже приятнее, чем хороший, надежный блок.

И вот он здесь, одетый в старую футболку Куроо, которую тот испортил, покрасив в розовый в стирке, со знанием того, что Тецуро до сих пор приходится спать с двумя подушками у головы, чтобы заснуть, потому что в детстве ему никогда не давала покоя железная дорога рядом с их домом, и почти уверенный в том, что банка с мелочью и банкнотами на прикроватной тумбочке — это фонд Куроо, который тот использует в следующем месяце, чтобы отправить Кенме какую-нибудь новую игру на его день рождения. Он как можно тише встал с постели. Цукишима привык таиться по утрам, потому что Тецуро лучше училось поздно вечером, и тот, скорее всего, не спал до часа ночи или вроде того, работая над своим дипломом по юриспруденции. Поначалу Кей думал, что тот шутит, но с каждым днем это становилось все более и более логичным, когда он представлял, как Куроо стоит в зале суда, вместо площадки, и привычно дразнит, провоцирует и нервирует оппозицию.

Поэтому он молча оделся, наклонился над кроватью, чтобы поцеловать Тецу в лопатку, и убрался оттуда так быстро, как только мог, потому что, если бы ему пришлось провести еще хотя бы пару минут в совершенно целомудренной близости со своим (невероятно привлекательным) парнем, его пришлось бы госпитализировать из-за сексуального неудовлетворения.

-

Дверь со щелчком закрылась.

— Сюрприз, — сказал Тецуро, и Цукишима оторвал от книги взгляд, чтобы увидеть, как тот поднял в воздух тяжелый полиэтиленовый пакет.

— Я уже поел, — сказал он. Куроо просто усмехнулся.

Оказалось, что там был торт из местечка на другом конце города, которое очень нравилось Цукишиме. Куроо, должно быть, пропустил часть лекции и сел на поезд в час пик, чтобы успеть добраться туда и обратно.

(Если Цукишима и ел с вилки Куроо, это потому что он был голоден. Если он и перегнулся через стойку, как только они закончили, и поцеловал его, медленно и тягуче, оставив сладость на языке, ну, он жаждал не только еды.)

Он отстранился. Взгляд Куроо был мягким, и он улыбался — не той усмешкой, а теплой и незаметной улыбкой, которую он больше никому не показывал — и Кей просто подумал: _вот дерьмо_.

— Мне нужно помыть посуду, — сказал он, чтобы не сделать что-нибудь глупое, и сбежал.

Это выиграло ему совсем немного времени.

— Нужна помощь? — прошептал Куроо ему на ухо и обнял со спины.

Цукишима стиснул зубы.

— Нет.

— С… чем-нибудь? — под его штаны скользнул чужой палец и провел по изгибу его тазовой косточки.

— Все нормально, — выдавил он, чувствуя, как его член напрягается. — Спасибо.

— Ладно, — сказал Тецуро. Его теплые губы касались шеи Кея, и это не должно было быть таким непристойным, но все же… И он так чертовски хорошо пах. — Как скажешь.

Он отступил. Спине Кея стало очень холодно без чужого присутствия.

— Я лягу спать пораньше, — сказал он, уходя, — но, знаешь, если ты предложишь мне что-нибудь другое…

Цукишима сжал вилку так сильно, что она погнулась.

**ПЯТЫЙ ЭТАП: МИРНЫЙ ДОГОВОР**

Он помыл посуду в рекордные сроки. Когда Цукишима зашел в их комнату, на Куроо были одеты только очки для чтения и нижнее белье. Одной рукой он прижимал к колену раскрытую книгу. Другой лениво двигал в трусах.

— Гоняешь его под судебный процесс? — ровным голосом спросил Цукишима.

— Не, просто пытаюсь себя чем-то занять, — он ухмыльнулся. — Если только ты не хочешь помочь.

Кей никогда в жизни так не уставал ходить вокруг да около. Он сорвал с себя футболку, вылез из штанов и, выхватив у Куроо из рук книгу, сел прямо к нему на колени.

— Ооооо, — протянул тот, но Цукишима оборвал его, хлопнув ладонью по спинке кровати.

— Больше никаких пранков в этой квартире, — прошипел он, так близко, что их очки стукнулись друг о друга. — Вот и все. Это _единственное сраное условие_. Бокуто уже согласился, тебе нет смысла так долго затягивать. Давай уже наконец с этим покончим.

— Но… — начал он, но Кей проехался по его бедрам, и все остальное потерялось в его резком выдохе.

— Ты _согласен?_

— Да, — приглушенно сказал Куроо, — блять, да, давай уже просто потрахаемся…

Наверное, оно того не стоило, но Цукишима все равно наслаждался ощущением победы. Он оторвался от Куроо и достал что-то из ящика своей тумбочки.

— Это не смазка, — удрученно сказал его парень.

— Это лучше, — улыбнулся он и протянул ему контракт и ручку.

— Да ты просто издеваешься надо мной.

Он был напечатанным. Внизу было четыре строки для подписи, три из которых были заполнены.

— Ты же знаешь, что сначала я должен это прочитать, — сказал он в отчаянии. — Я учусь на гребаного юриста.

Цукишима просто заглянул ему в глаза и, стянув свои боксеры до колен, начал надрачивать себе — медленно, но верно.

— Блять, — сказал Тецу, что-то неразборчиво черкнув на нужном месте.

— Наконец-то, — сказал Кей, вырывая контракт у него из рук, и подался вперед, чтобы поцеловать его, глубоко и непристойно, позволяя прочувствовать тяжесть двух с половиной недель, проведенных на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг от друга. Какое-то время никто из них не мог произнести ни одной связной фразы.

-

— Мммммммм, — простонал Тецуро, переворачиваясь на спину после их третьего раза. — Черт возьми.

Глубоко в душе Цукишима согласился, но он пытался отдышаться и не мог подобрать слова. Он даже не чувствовал ног. Ему казалось, что он стал невесомым.

— Просто из любопытства, — сказал Тецуро где-то минуту спустя, когда они восстановили дыхание, — у тебя все еще остались те шорты?

Кей воспользовался последними крохами сил в своих конечностях, чтобы столкнуть его с кровати.

— Потому что, знаешь, — продолжил Тецу с пола, — если да, мы можем найти им более творческое применение, вместо пробежек.

(Шорты остались. И они нашли им новое применение.)


End file.
